Rosie's Misadventure in Time Turners
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: When four young children find something they shouldn't be playing with in their attic hijinks ensue. Trouble prevails. And surprises are learned.


**Hey everyone. Here is another story for Northern Hogwarts Funfair Kissing Booth. I choose to write for the Crack Booth again. The pairing is Serverus Snape and Rose Weasley. I had to do a little thinking on how to get this pairing together but in the end I think I did pretty well. Plus I can totally see James, Albus, and Hugo getting Rose into trouble in this way. I hope you enjoy the story. So without further ado here is Rosie's Misadventure in Time Turners.**

"Do it," exclaimed the voice of my brother Hugo Weasley.

"Yeah," exclaim my cousins James Sirius and Albus Servus.

If I knew what was to happen in less a few minutes I would have rolled my eyes and left the three of them up in attic. But being who I am I stayed and decided my best bet was to argue with them.

"There is a reason Mum and Dad kept this locked up in the attic all this time," I told them. "It could be very dangerous. What if we go to far back in time? What if it gets broken and we get stuck in time? What if we get caught?"

"You worry to much, Rosie Posie," James told me put his arm around my shoulder. "Do you really think that Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron would keep something too dangerous in their home attic."

I wanted to point out that that was what Mum and Dad had been arguing about when the Potter's had come over but James put his hand up to silence what I was about to say. I rolled my eyes at him.

"The answer is no," he answered his own question. "They wouldn't."

"But that was what Mum and Dad were arguing about when..." I had started to argue.

"Rosie, your always trying to spoil our fun," Hugo said with a pout.

"No one's going to get hurt," Albus told me with a sincere look on his face. "We just want to take one little trip. That's all."

I rolled my eyes at the three boys. "Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Hogwarts," was the simple reply that James gave me.

My eyes widened in shock and a little bit of fear. Were they kidding me? "In what time period?" I asked the shock coming through clearly in my voice as I watched all three of their faces to see if this was some sort of joke.

"Our parent's time at Hogwarts," James said in that voice that brokered no bargins.

"That's dangerous James Sirius," I shouted.

"Be quiet," hissed Hugo. "We don't want Mum and Dad or James and Albus' parents to know about this plan."

"But...but...that was back when He Who Must Not Be Named was alive," I told them. "Do you know how dangerous a time that was? Do you know how many people died during that time? At and outside of Hogwarts?"

James sighed and rolled his eyes at me. "You worry to much Rosie," he told me. "Just relax and grab the Time Turner."

I watched as they left me up in the attic. This was so stupid but they seemed like they were hell bent on doing this. And I knew better than anyone else they'd do it with or without me. I grabbed the Time Turner shoving it in my pocket and went downstairs to Hugo's room.

It wasn't that my parents didn't trust our cousins our anything but they just felt comfortable with every being Hugo's room and not mine. I found them all sitting in a circle whispering amidst themselves. They looked up smiles spreading over the three of their faces as they saw my flushed red face in the doorway. They motioned me in telling me to close the door. I found myself closing the door and joining the circle on the floor.

"Ok," I said producing the Time Turner from my pocket. "I just want to let it be known that I think this a horrible idea. We shouldn't be doing this."

"Rosie," James sighed exasperatedly, "don't trust us? Don't you trust me?"

I didn't notice that he usually pulled this when he was trying to distract someone from noticing something. The something he didn't want me to notice was the fact that Hugo was at the moment turning the Time Turner. I looked down just as our surroundings vanished.

"What did you do?" I hissed at Hugo as we reappeared in an unfamiliar room.

"What we planned to do from the start?" Hugo told me as I got my bearing.

I was about to answer back with something smart or sassy when I heard the footstep coming from the door to where the teacher would be preparing his lesson for the day. Thinking fast I quickly put my hand over Hugo's mouth. He rolled his eyes as he looked at me. Both our eyes went wide as the steps got closer and closer to our hiding space. Had we just been caught using a Time Turner?

"What do we do?" I mouthed to Hugo who shrugged in response to the question.

The door swung open after the footsteps stopped in front of hiding space. What met us on the other side was kinda of frightening at best. The older man that stood on the opposite side of the door looked at us from under his dark greasy hair. As he strode forward into our space his black robes scrapped the floor. He grabbed us both by the collars and dragged us out of the store room. This was not going to end well for us. I looked over at Hugo who looked extremely afraid now.

"Please don't hurt us," Hugo cried out fear evident in his voice.

The man who I now recognized as the namesake of my Albus Servus' second name looked at Hugo disgust clearly written on his face. "Why, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, would I hurt the two of you?" he asked.

My eyes widened as I took in the information that he thought Hugo and I were our parents. I looked over at Hugo who looked like he had just had the same thought as I did. Snape seemed to following the both our looking contest.

"Why are the two of you in my store room then? Stealing stuff for Potter to use?"

"But sir..." I began.

"No buts, Miss Granger," he began.

As his tangent went on I saw Hugo mouth, "Distract him."

I knew what I had to do next. The one things that Serverus Snape wouldn't expect my mother, Hermione Granger, to do. I grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him close to pressing a passionate kiss to his lips. I watched as eyes went wide in surprise. The surprise becoming more president on his face as I pushed him away and pulled Hugo to me as the Time Turner was turned to take us back home.

When we arrived in Hugo's room we were met with a bunch of surprised face. Albus clapped both me and Hugo on the shoulders with a "well done, you guys" and James gave us both a hug. And then the door swung open.

I wish I could say we didn't get in trouble for using the Time Turner but we did. But that's a story for another time.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed Rosie's Misadventures in Time Turners. I can totally see someone confusing Ron and Hermione's children for them a young age. Can't you guys?**


End file.
